<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Probie in the bedroom by Claire_cz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475976">Probie in the bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz'>Claire_cz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Mornings, earlier seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Tony wakes up first and Tim has to make sure Tony behaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Probie in the bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts">Naemi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He usually liked to sleep in and definitely wasn’t the first to wake-up. Though today he did and stretched with pleasure. He resisted the urge to pepper the shoulder sticking out of the pillow with kisses and instead said loudly: “Do you know that film where Julia Roberts says…”</p>
<p>“Stop quoting films in the bedroom!” comes a sleepy reply.</p>
<p>“Probie! So demanding.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to point out again that we're in the bedroom, I’m not a Probie.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you definitely <em>aren’t</em>, I got my evidence in the evening but maybe I could get some more now.”</p>
<p>“We are late, Tony!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>